This invention relates to buildings which are to have a "log-cabin" appearance, and more particularly to those buildings which have log ends protruding on the corners to give a more realistic log appearance.
Previously, most "log home" type buildings were built in one of two ways. In one method whole round logs were stacked, one on top of another, to form the walls of the building, with the ends of the logs protruding alternately, in standard pioneer fashion. In the other commonly used method, siding with a rounded outside face was applied to a standard wood frame house to give a log appearance, although at the corners the siding was simply cut at a 45.degree. angle, giving the house square corners.
The disadvantage of the first method is that a great deal of sealing material must be placed between the logs in order to seal out the weather. Even if this is done, however insulation is still a problem, as wood is a poor insulator againt the cold, compared to modern commercial insulation, such as fiberglass. The disadvantage of the second method is that, with the squaring of the corners, the classic alternating protruding log appearance is lost completely. The building then looks much like any other frame building having wood siding.
The structure described in Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,426, issued Jan. 26, 1943, attempts to solve certain of these problems. That patent describes a structure wherein the rounded siding is attached to the studs by means of angle irons. The ends of the siding boards are alternately extended beyond the corners. The disadvantage here again is that the appearance is merely that of a board protruding beyond the corner, not an actual log in the classic pioneer style.